


Window Tapping

by Capppixo (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: #thirsty, Crazy!Luke, Early Bed Times, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Murder, Ophan!Luke (mentioned), Please read, Scared!Michael, This is not what I planned to happen, Window Tapping, also the breifest sexual innuendo, it kinda sucks, it makes no sense, sad!Michael, the breifest mention of drunkeness, what the fuck did I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Capppixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael never leaves his room. That is until the boy that knocks on his window every night needs his help with something unexpected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A.K.A I had a plan that went completely off track and I have no idea what happened (I fucking suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Tapping

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this at midnight and I have no idea why. This fic has taken over my every thought for the last week, the end really sucks because I always fucking suck at ending shit. It also makes no sense, once again, because I suck.
> 
> Also I always write and post from mobile so there's no italics and probably a lot of mistakes.
> 
> So please enjoy 5 nights if midnight thoughts and me slowly losing my mind over fiction.
> 
> Lots of love xx

Okay so crying himself to sleep at six-thirty isn't Michaels best plans for every Friday night, but it's the only plan he ever has so he goes with it. It also comes with complimentary self hatred and sore, itchy skin but that's fine, he's used to it by now.

However, he's sort of but not quite used to the persistent tapping against his window which has been going on for the last 20 minutes. He wishes there was a time before the blonde boy from down the road started trying to cheer him up (there probably is, he just can't remember when it all changed).

"Michael" he hears whispered through the glass. With a sigh he pushes the covers back and crawls to the window at the end of his bed, cranking it open a fraction.

"What" he hisses back, rubbing his red eyes in hopes it'll stop the boy from noticing.

"Stop being a blubbery idiot and come to this party with me? Please? It's my first time going to a party that's not thrown by my mum and I need someone who knows how to interact with others" the blonde rushes out.

"What makes you think I'm good at interacting with others? Have you ever seen me leave my house? Besides I haven't even learnt your name yet and you've been pestering me for months now" he growls nearly slamming the window shut.

"Luke" the blonde shouts. "My names Luke. Now please come with me? I just don't wanna go alone" Michael watches as Luke's blue eyes go all big and gooey. "I promise you won't have to stay long, and I know I've been annoying you for months with my window tapping but just do this one thing for me and I'll stop please? Please, please, please? Also did I say please?" He makes this whiny noise in the back of his throat that has Michael rolling his eyes as he pulls a random pair of jeans on.

"Fine but no more window knocking, promise?" Luke doesn't answer, just starts bouncing on the spot while clapping his hands together and watches Michael pull on a band shirt.

~

Luke tells Michael the address, only a couple blocks away, and they begin walking in silence.

"Why'd you always come to my window?" Michaels surprised at what come out of his mouth, he was hoping for more of a 'do you have any siblings?' kind of conversation starter. "You don't have to answer that" he adds on for precaution.

"I like listening to you sleep talk, it's cute" Even in the dark light of the blown out street lamps Michael can see the blush that covers Luke's cheeks. Michael hums as way of reply and they continue in silence.

"Why'd you go to sleep so early?" Luke rushes.

"Prefer not to tell thanks" This time it's Luke who hums. "Why'd you pick me to annoy the first day you moved in? Why couldn't you go to Calum's house, he lives right next door to you"

"I'm sorry that I choose my friends carefully. And it wasn't the day I moved in, it was a week or so after" Luke stats matter-of-factly. "And for your information, I chose you specifically because you didn't leave your house"

"That's just weird"

*~*

They can hear the party from three houses down which makes Michael stomach turn. Why did Luke want to bring him?

"Okay I've seen enough, lets head back home"

" Mikey, we haven't even made it to the house yet. Please just a beer or two, I'll stay with you the whole time" Lukes eyes do that gooey thing again and Michael feels himself nod in agreement.

"Okay, come this way" Luke yells as they get to the door. He must hear the small whimper Michael lets out because he reaches back and grabs his wrist to tug him forward.

'A beer or two' slowly turns to 'a beer or ten'. Luke's starting to sway on his feet but he's still protesting Michaels idea to go home.

"I'm fine Mikey"the blonde slurs. "Come dance with me, I don't wanna dance by myself" Michael can't even say no because by the time he opens his mouth, Luke's dragged him to the dance floor and is wrapping his arms round his neck and grinding to the beat.

"So pretty Mikey" he whispers into the red heads neck.

"Luke, I need to take you home. It's almost 10 won't your parents be worried?"

"Nope, told them I was spending the night with you" he giggles pulling himself closer. "God, you're so fit. I can stay over right?"

"Whatever but we're going now" Michael growls pushing Luke towards the door.

"Aww look Mikey. We have a friend that's come to visit" Michael turns to find said friend when he feels a hand on his crotch. "Hello mini Mikey, yes we'll talk in a little bit. He seems happy to see me"

With a huff Michael manages to get Luke out the door right before he vomits.

~

When Luke wakes up it isn't with a really bad hangover like he thought he would have (but he's not naked in Michaels bed either, so both his predictions were wrong).

He rolls over to find Michael sitting in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, laptop perched carefully on his knee. "There's water and aspirin on the bedside table" he says before he picks up the computer and leaves the room.

"Thanks" Luke croaks. He downs the pills and chugs back the water before climbing out of bed. "Mikey?"

As Luke turns to look down the hall, he's meet with a bright red shirt and flowery perfume. "Well, hello" the woman, who Luke can only guess is Michaels Mum, sings. "Michael" she calls turning around. "I wasn't aware we had guests. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Luke was just leaving, actually he, he has homework and so do I so. Call me down for lunch? Thanks mum" and with a rush Michaels past the pair and in his room.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Michaels Mum" Luke smiles.

*~*

"You promised no more window knocking" Michael groans as he opens the window.

"I need your help"

Luke looks like he's just run a marathon. His face is red and blotchy and he's panting and out of breath. "I killed someone" he pants.

Michael just stares at him. That is the last thing he expected Luke to say.

"Ummmm"

"Please Mikey. Just help me get him in the trunk, I can do the rest" Luke pleads. His eyes are watering and he won't stop shaking.

"No, no I'll come with you. Let me grab some clothes yeah?" Luke just nods and bounces around by the window till Michael climbs out. "Where is, where do we have to go? You know to grab, the thing?"

"Ummm they're at my house, I locked up so no one.."

"Wait, they're? You mean there's more than one? Lukey what have you done?" Michaels shaking worse than Luke by the time they get to the blondes house.

"Okay. We have to take them out the back door, that's where I parked the car. No more questions till we're done okay?" Michael nods and holds his breath as Luke opens the door.

Michael feels his stomach jump into his throat, ready to vomit, as soon as he can see inside the house. He can't see bodies or blood or anything, it looks completely normal. He follows Luke down the hall into the kitchen where he actually does vomit, just little bit in the corner of the room.

There's two people, a woman and a man that Michaels never meet or seen out the window before, propped up in bar stools around the island bench. With dinner plates in front of them it almost looks like they're just having dinner, but Michael knows otherwise.

"Okay you grab Dads legs and I'll grab his arms. Mum'll have to go on top, she's smaller, easier to manoeuvre when we shut it up" Michael almost throws up again from how calm Luke is acting about this.

"Okay, Luke just wait for a sec. Are you okay? Like really okay?" Michael whispers as if he's going to wake someone.

"Perfect, why?"

"Oh god" Michael mutters. "Luke what happened tonight?"

"Mum and Dad were pissed off at me cause I told them I was gay so I whacked them out with that frying pan by your feet then smothered them with one of the couch cushions" he shrugs like its something you do everyday.

Which it most definatly isn't.

Michael throws up again. Luke just sighs and pulls the man off the bar stool and towards the door.

~

After a lot of deep breaths and little more vomit, Michael finally helps Luke get, them, in the trunk.

Michael keeps referring to the bodies as just 'Them'. He doesn't really know what else to call them, Mr and Mrs What-Ever-Lukes-Last-Name-Is? Mum and dad? The dead guys?

"Mikey come on, we gotta go. I wanna get there before dawn" Luke calls from the front seat. Michael checks the time on the clock in the kitchen, 1:45 am.

"Coming" he calls back. "I don't know why, but I'm coming"

The drive to, Michael doesn't know where, is silent. Neither boy talks, they don't even turn the radio on. Michaels stomach is still churning.

"What're you gonna do when someone notices?"

"I dunno" Luke shrugs, flicking the indicator on before guiding the car round a corner. "Last time I just changed my name and moved to an orphanage. Don't think that'll work this time though, 'm too old now"

Michael leans over the centre console to check their speed as he contemplates jumping out the door. Luke is a complete physco.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you" Luke smiles rubbing the other boys thigh. 'Yeah because that totally makes me feel better' Michael mentally groans.

*~*

The dumping of the bodies takes longer than Luke anticipated. Firstly, cutting them open was harder than he initially thought. Secondly, finding heavy rocks was almost impossible. Lastly, Michael stayed in the car and cried. Although he did get out to help push them over the bridge railing.

The drive back was filled with sniffles and coughs from the passengers side. It was almost as annoying as his parents yelling, but after a stern telling off Michael stopped blubbering and went silent.

"Thanks so much sweetie. Now go hop in bed and I'll meet you in a minute" Luke smiles placing a kiss to Michaels cheek as they re-enter the house. "First door on the right at the top of the stairs"

Michael obeys and forces a smile that instantly falls as soon as Luke's out of view. His life is ruined. What the fuck is he supposed to do now? He can't just leave, Luke knows where he lives.

"Hey, how you feeling sunshine?" Luke whispers as he crawls into bed next to Michael. "Sorry you had to see that but it's okay now. I've saved enough money for us to live here for another year or two, we'll be fine"

~~~~

"Luke, honey the new neighbours' kids are on our lawn again" Michael pouts. "Can we go over tonight? I don't know if I can last another week with those pesky brats crumpling my grass"

"Sure, I'll get some stuff ready now" Luke smiles.

Michael remembers when they first did this, how he was so scared he was shaking and throwing up. He just laughs at how much of a baby he was, he can't imagine how he never thought it was a good idea.

It's a bit different now than it was five years ago. Calum and his family moved towns after Luke's parents went missing. Michaels parents disappeared too, but nobody knows that except Michael and Luke. A new guy called Ashton moved in across the road. He didn't last long, he played the drums.

It actually surprises Michael that the police haven't checked anything out yet. They're the only people on the block that haven't gone missing or moved away after a week.

"Michael?" Luke calls from the top of the stairs. "Sunshine, I need you. Just the thought of what we're going to do tonight has me excited"

"Hold on honey, I'll grab the whip from the basement"

**Author's Note:**

> You should tweet me with this: #I'mThristyForABeta
> 
> As always thanks for reading kudos and comments are always appreciated and you can visit me here on tumblr capppixo.tumblr.com (◡‿◡✿)
> 
> Or, if you want to ask me questions, give your opinion or ideas/suggestions on/about this or any other story, you can Kik/SnapChat/Tweet me: Capppixo


End file.
